makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
Save the Last Dance
"Save the Last Dance" is the 16th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing February 8, 2010 - and the 16th episode overall. Overview Payson and Heather enlist the girls help when it looks like the Taft High prom is going down the tubes. Happy to help, the girls are thrilled with the opportunity to be regular teenage girls for the night. Lauren invites Razor and Carter to come along, and continues with her detective work to find out who her father is dating. Meanwhile, Payson's parents meet with a doctor who claims she can fix Payson's back injury with an experimental procedure, and struggle on whether or not they should tell their daughter about it, when she is finally doing so well. Heather's band for prom unexpectedly cancels, and Payson saves the day by enlisting the Shelter Pups to play. In the meantime, Carter helps Kaylie improve her strength to master an Arabian, and with his aid, she ends up executing it. At the night of the prom, Carter asks Kaylie to dance and is rejected, but later sees her dancing with another boy. He steps in and tells her that he loves her, but if she will not forgive him, he needs to move on. To everyone's surprise, Ike shows up at the prom in a tuxedo to apologize to Payson, and the two share a dance. Emily shows up in a dress Lauren had thought her father had bought for her, and Lauren slowly comes to the conclusion that her father was seeing Chloe Kmetko. Emily is distraught when she sees Damon's band playing at the prom, and Razor asks her to dance. Upset, Damon declares to the crowd that he will sing a song he wrote for Emily, but ends up panicking and runs off the stage. Emily chases after him into the parking lot, and Damon explains to her why he turned up in jail and that he wanted to prove himself worthy for her by making a song for her. Emily tells him that just being there for her was more important than any song, and Damon decides that he doesn't deserve her, taking off. Razor comes and tells Emily that he knows that Damon loves her, and that she loves him too. He decides that he and Emily will just be friends, and leaves Emily crying in the parking lot. After the prom, Carter visits Lauren's house to pack his things, and she reveals to him her desire to feel wanted. Carter turns on the music and asks her to dance with him. Meanwhile, Kaylie deletes a photo of Carter and herself from her phone, symbolizing that she is over him. When Payson returns home, her parents finally decide to tell her the truth about the back procedure. Synopsis The Rock girls nail a move they never thought possible: prom! It all starts when Heather convinces Payson to join the prom committee, and Payson invites Kaylie and Lauren over to help make decorations. Before you can say "John Hughes movie," Kaylie and Lauren have convinced Payson that they're all going to the prom, including Emily. Meanwhile, Kaylie's having trouble landing a double Arabian -- a move she needs to perfect if she's going to beat the Chinese at an upcoming meet. Carter volunteers to help. They train hard, but it isn't until Carter decides to let go of the harness and Kaylie attempts the move without a "safety net" that she nails it. Over at the Tanners' house, Carter tells Lauren about her dad's secret rendezvous in the garage attic. Lauren makes it her mission to find out who the mystery woman is. She also makes certain her dad will never use the room again by telling him she uses it as her meditation place. Later, after seeing Emily in the dress she thought her dad had gotten her, Lauren puts the pieces together and realizes her dad is dating Chloe! Prom night arrives, and the girls are stoked -- and gorgeous. Payson looks radiant. Seeing how happy she is, her parents struggle with whether to tell her that a Swiss doctor is interested in operating on her back. Kim and Mark visit with the doctor secretly and come away feeling that it may be too big of a risk. Besides, Payson is so happy now, they don't want to raise her hopes just to see her heart get broken again. For now, Payson is oblivious to all that. All she knows is, she's having a great time at the prom. It just gets better when Ike shows up to be with her. Emily's night starts off great too. She's wearing a beautiful designer dress, and all eyes are on her as she enters the ballroom -- including Damon's. His band with Razor, The Shelter Pups, are the evening's emergency fill-in entertainment. Damon seizes the moment to try to win Emily back. He takes the mike, opens his mouth to sing, and chokes. He runs offstage and out the door. Emily goes after him. He tells her he was in jail because he unknowingly bought hot recording equipment so he could record a song for her. Emily tells him she doesn't care about a song. She wants someone she can trust. She wonders if Damon can be that guy. At the other end of the ballroom, Carter asks Kaylie to dance, but she refuses. Lauren sees a chance to push them further apart and pays a cute guy to ask Kaylie to dance. She accepts. Carter breaks in. As they dance, Carter tells Kaylie that he loves her but he can't wait for her forever. Later that night, back in the Tanners' garage attic, Carter and Lauren lick their wounds. Looking at the photo of Carter's mom, Lauren is reminded of how her own mom bailed on her. Lauren begins to cry and tells Carter that all she wants is for someone to choose her for once. With that, Carter takes her hand and leads her in a slow dance. Payson comes home from the prom, beaming. She's had the night of her life. Her parents love that she's so happy -- but they have something to tell her. And it may not be easy to hear. Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Andrew James Allen as Ike Benzinger *Tracey Fairaway as Heather *Marina Sirtis as Doctor Anna Kleister *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Nico Tortorella as Razor *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Colton Hobizal as Cute Guy *Leonard Jay Jackson as Band Bass Player *Shanell Mondane as Prom Person #2 *Gabriel Morales as Miller *Phillip R. Neal as Prom Person #1 *Ryan Petersen as Band's Drummer Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1